Richard x Gabriel
by HawkeyeLover
Summary: Richard and Gabriel share the night shift tonight. Lord send help, Gabe's gonna need it. Oneshot.


**A/N: Alrighty, hey everyone! I don't know if you know ask-the-nightshift on tumblr, but they have the cutest canon (I think) ship ever which is Gabriel, their nightshift guard for FNAF 3, and Richard, the purple guy. This contains slash, M/M, yaoi, whatever you'd like to call it so this is your only warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these interpretations, they belong to the lovely and talented ask-the-nightshift! (Sorry if they're OOC btw)**

**~!~**

"And the guy," Jeremy laughed, "says 'I ain't callin' you a truther'! Ha!"

"Those sitcoms are fuckin' stupid," Mike groused. "I still don't get why you watch them." He took another sip of his beer.

"Hey, that show is _great._ C'mon, Gabe, back me up here!" Jeremy exclaimed, slinging an arm around Gabriel's shoulders.

The young man in question jumped at the touch, surprised, but quickly relaxed. "I, um, I've never watched that show." He said softly.

"_What!" _Jeremy yelped loudly, right into Gabe's ear. "There is no way a friend of mine is going to live his life never having watched. . ." As Jeremy ranted, Gabriel let his gaze drift across the room, where two other men stood. Richard and Charles, the two other night guards seemed to be discussing something quietly.

Richard fiddled with the man's tie playfully, leaning down (he was rather tall at six foot three) to murmur something in his ear. Charles snatched his tie back and snapped something in return, turning away. The other man pouted at him, leaning against the wall. He straightened and turned a bit to face Gabriel, apparently noticing his stare. They locked eyes, and the purple man flashed him a suggestive smirk, tipping his hat in greeting.

Gabe whipped his head back around, blushing madly at having been caught looking. He shouldn't be doing that, staring at men. It's what got him kicked out of his family, it was sinful! But . . . at the same time, Gabriel couldn't help what he _felt. _It wasn't a choice, it's not like he just turn it off if he wanted to! Why couldn't people understand that?

". . . at my place, alright?" Jeremy was finishing. "Gabe? You okay there? You look a little flushed." The other guard looked concerned.

Gabriel blinked. _Is it really that noticeable_? "I'm okay. I," he muttered, _quick—think of a lie_, "just need a drink. I'll, uh, be right back." He slipped out from under the blonde's arm to head down the hall and to the left, near the restrooms where the water gallons were stationed.

He grabbed a paper cup and filled it up, bringing to his lips to take a sip. He just about choked when a familiar voice hummed—

"You came to get a drink, too? What a coincidence. How bout you be a doll and grab me a cup, huh?" Gabe lowered his now hunched shoulders, and reached out a trembling hand to grab some water once the command processed in his head.

He passed the cup to Richard, who fingers brushed his (the feeling made him shiver), and he quickly shoved his hand into his pocket. They stood in awkward silence, Gabe could feel the man's gaze bore into him as he drank his water as fast as possible. He tossed the paper cup away and made to leave, only to jump as Richard suddenly appeared in his personal space.

The younger guard stiffened, frozen in place as the taller man leaned in, expression curious. He flinched when the man spoke with his usual baritone voice, "Your name . . . its Gabriel, isn't it?"

"Y-yes." _He remembered?_

"That's a very pretty name," Richard purred. He grinned, watching the other guard's cheeks glow red similar to the one he had seen earlier when he caught the kid staring. It was rather cute how infatuated Gabriel seemed to be with him. Maybe he could use it to his advantage. . .

"Saw you taking a look earlier~" He teased. "Like what you see?"

The poor young man's face was practically on fire, his eyes like dinner plates from underneath his bangs. Richard watched him trying(failing) to stammer out a lie or excuse of some sort, before whispering huskily in his ear, "If you want, I can let you see a whole lot more. We have the shift together tonight. I'll see you then." Deciding on being a bit bold, he let his tongue out and ran it over the kid's ear, hearing him squeak, before stepping back and calmly strolling out, whistling to himself.

Meanwhile, Gabriel stood paralyzed, a hand on his ear as his eye twitched, trying to comprehend what he had just been told. He was sharing a shift with _Richard_? _Tonight_? He slumped against the wall. Hoo boy, here we go.

**~!~**

Gabriel sat stiffly in his chair, waiting for his "partner" to arrive. Dread mixed with anticipation, both swirling anxiously deep in his gut. Richard hadn't shown up yet. But was that a good or bad thing?

"Maybe I should look for him?" He muttered to himself. No, no, he couldn't leave now! But he had a job to do. _But I need a person to do it with. _Without even realizing, he had stood from his chair and started to pace, a habit of his.

Gabe stared hard at the floor as he walked back and forth, thoughts churning in his head. Before he could turn around to continue his pacing, a warm, muscled body pressed up against his back. He jumped in his skin, pulling away instinctively but the arms around him tightened forcing him back.

Chapped lips pressed against the back of his neck. "You didn't have to wait up for me, sweetheart," the words sounded muffled against his skin. "H-hah, um, I. . ." Gabe tried to get out. "You looked anxious." The hands were wandering lower, pulling and untucking his shirt.

"I- I was afraid you weren't c-coming." Gabe stammered, biting back a moan as rough hands slipped under his shirt and ran up his stomach. He was too lost in the feeling to protest.

He felt them go up to higher, up to his already hard nipples. "Eager, aren't we? Richard chuckled, before grabbing hold of a bud and twisting harshly.

Gabe let out a short scream at the sensations of pain mixing with pleasure. He was turned quickly in the other man's arms, and before he knew it, lips were slamming on his. "Mmmph!"

Richard flicked his other nipple with his thumb, and as his mouth opened again, the purple man took the opportunity delve inside, claiming each crack and crevice with his tongue. He smirked, feeling the other moan against his lips, and he lowered his hold to the smaller man's hips to yank them to his own.

Gabe threw his head back with another loud moan, heat pooling low as he felt Richard grind harshly against him, feeling him through layers of clothing. He reached out to tug at the man's belt, the thought on his mind was _less clothing less clothing now please—_and Richard obliged him separating momentarily to strip down to his boxers.

Gabriel reached for his own clothes, but his hands were shoved away. "Allow me," Richard said smoothly, and Gabe was lost in the sensation of those hands all over as the pulled off his clothes, one by one. When they reached his boxers however, he grabbed his wrist. The purple night guard looked up at him impatiently. "I-I don't think I can g-go that far . . . yet." He bit his lip, nervous, then relaxed when Richard nodded understandingly.

He squealed as hands roughly grabbed his ass, hauling him up. He was shoved up against the wall, legs wrapping around Richard's waist. He gripped Richard's shoulders tightly, babbling incoherently as the other thrusted against him faster, harder. Driving him into the wall. Pleasure shot through him a mile a minute, the feeling of their lengths rubbing together was too much.

Gabe threw his head back once more, exposing his neck. Richard lunged in to sink his teeth into the flesh, leaving his mark, then soothed it with his tongue. He peppered kisses and bites on every inch of skin he could find, then moved on to Gabe's shoulders.

He was pulled away from the wall and lowered onto the floor, Richard in between his legs. The thrusting slowed, then stopped. Gabe's eyes shot open and his hips bucked desperately. Why had he stopped? He froze when the man chuckled. "Look at you. Such a pretty moaning mess." The man smirked cruelly, taking in every detail of the man under him. The kid's neck and shoulders were littered with bruises and bite marks, his bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead, his lips red and swollen from being kissed so harshly.

Gabe felt himself heat up from the man's scrutiny, his eyes dark with lust.

"Are you sure you want this, kid? Hmm?" He gave his hips a little wiggle, watching Gabriel's delightful reaction, keening and biting his lip. "J-just mo-move!" He whined. Richard grinned, placing a hand on either side of the other's head. "Like this?" He gave a slow, but powerful thrust, rocking the young man's whole body. "_Go on. Beg for it, sweetheart."_

Gabriel closed his eyes, and forced the words out through gritted teeth, "P-please, Richard, move. Please."

"Atta boy," and with that Richard started again, slow and deep, gradually speeding as he felt his release nearing. He lost all control, forgetting where he was and who he was with, fucking the body beneath him into the floor, their hips pressing together almost painfully. He delighted on the moans and screams of the other, grunting and groaning himself.

"I-I'm gonna. . ." Gabe stuttered, feeling his climax near, "AHHMMhhhp!" His cry was muffled with tongue shoving itself down his throat. He slumped, utterly spent and soon after Richard fell atop him, breathing heavily.

He felt himself being picked up off the floor bridal style, before passing out.

**~!~**

Gabriel shot up in his bed, limbs flailing. _Whoa. . .that was some dream. Wait a minute. _A folded paper sat on the edge of his bed. He gulped and grabbed it with shaking hands. Neatly written on it was:

_Had a great time with you, sweetheart. Maybe we could do this again sometime. ;)_

_See you tomorrow. _

_~Richard_

**~!~**

**A/N: Wow, that took a lot longer than I imagined. Sorry if it wasn't that good, this was my first time writing smut :/ But hey, tell me what you think! Hoped you guys enjoy—next (possibly) up: Jeremy x Mike!**


End file.
